1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making fragrance delivery systems. In particular, the invention relates to a method of making pre-glass agglomerations that adsorb fragrance producing oils and volatiles, and releases the fragrance innate to the oils and volatiles over an extended period of time without being messy or wet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most delivery systems that utilize microspheres are manufactured out of acrylates or nonsiliceous polymers. There are no fragrance delivery systems that utilize soda lime borosilicate microspheres fused together naturally without additives. Most fragrance systems have a short life span and lose their aroma within a few months. Virtually no currently available fragrance systems last for longer than a few months under any circumstances. Most also have a very intense smell initially with a reasonably pleasant odor after a few weeks which fades fairly fast.
Microspheres have been used in the past for a variety of purposes. The most common uses pertain to holders for chemicals in compositions such as holding fragrance for laundry detergent In other words, the microspheres contain a chemical and are mixed with other compounds to form a heterogeneous composition where the microspheres will release the chemicals either gradually or all at once in response to a stimulus such as a change in ionic character, heat or other stimulus. Microspheres are also used in drug delivery systems designed to release the drug contained in the microsphere at a particular time according to pH or other factor.
The material and use of the pre-glass agglomeration created by this invention are unique and unknown in the past. Also, these pre-glass agglomerations are not discrete spheres but rather modified soda-lime borosilicate sphere clusters, wherein thousands of microspheres become molecularly fused together via microcrystalline like structures on the sphere surfaces. Therefore, this invention provides a method of making a microsphere matrix without the addition of costly binders and polymers. These microcrystalline structures are distinctly different from current available industrially manufactured microspheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,315 issued to Beck, et al. on Jan. 23, 1968, discloses glass bubbles made from glass cullet particles by heating. This amorphous solid contains SiO2 (60-80%), Na2O (5-26%), CaO (5-25%), K2O/Li2O (5-16%), and Na2O/K2O/Li2O (5-16%) plus some other oxides. The temperature range utilized for bubble formation is between 1050xc2x0 and 1300xc2x0 C. The resultant amorphous solid can be utilized as ingredients in molded parts designed for use in high pressure environments. These particles also have the capacity be used with thin walls thus possessing a maximum strength and crushable if that strength is exceeded. The methods utilized to make the glass bubbles taught by Beck, as well as the glass bubbles themselves, are very different from the rock of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,298 issued to Nichols on Oct. 12,1976, discusses controlled release materials, and method of using, that can be incorporated into a chemical delivery system. The materials utilized by Nichols are polymer-liquid composite materials which may contain 99% or more of the liquid. These controlled release materials can be incorporated into aerosol propellants, food products, chewing gum, pharmaceutical compounds, agricultural products, or cosmetic preparations. The desired functions of the release materials are flavoring, scent, coloring, medication, is dermatological action, pesticidal action, or agricultural fertilizer. The materials and objectives utilized by Nichols are different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,897 issued to Schlusener on May 22, 1979, discloses compositions exhibiting controlled release of an active substance. The compositions of Schlusener comprise an unsaturated polyester resin, an active substance, hollow microspheres of an organic material, and an inorganic material. The hollow microspheres can be made of glass and are mixed with an unsaturated polyester resin to make a molded solid or semisolid substance. An active ingredient, such as volatile oils, is added to the substance. The strength of the final product depends on the unsaturated polyesters used, but is less than the strength of the unsaturated polyester used because the hollow microspheres reduce the overall strength. The composition taught by Schlusener, and the method of making the composition, are different from the amorphous rock of the present invention, and the method of making it. The release of gas by the molded item is measured by a period of up to about half a year which is significantly less than the year and a half capacity of the present invention. There is a relatively high gas release rate the first week, less the next three weeks and even less for the remainder of the active time. Also, the compositions of Schlusener lacks the strength and low density combination of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,665 issued to Garner-Gray, et al. On Aug. 9, 1994, discloses a hydrophobic porous inorganic carrier particle having a perfume absorbed into the particle. In particular, a detergent composition containing the carrier particle and a method for manufacturing the same is disclosed. The inorganic carriers used in Gamer-Gray include aluminosilicates such as certain zeolites, clays, aluminas and silicas, all of which are chemically treated or naturally hydrophobic. These porous, inorganic carrier particles are not designed to release odor over an extended period of time, but to deliver perfume to clothing or other surface via a detergent or the like. The particles used in Garner-Gray are not designed for room deodorizers, are not strong, and are not exceptionally adsorbent in that they are hydrophobic and would not adsorb water or alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,869 issued to Lo on Mar. 10, 1998, describes microsphere reservoirs for controlled release applications. The microspheres, optionally containing an ingredient to be dispensed through controlled release, are prepared by solvent evaporation of an oil-in-water emulsion formed from an organic solvent containing a polymer and a plasticizer and an aqueous solution containing one or more emulsifying agents. The microcapsules formed are porous and spongy in structure as opposed to hollow. These microspheres have a relatively high load rate and a low dispersion rate. They are useful for agricultural chemicals, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics and fragrances. The invention of Lo is not designed to be a room deodorizer, and does not have a sturdy solid nature as does the rock of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,345 issued to Milstein on Oct. 20, 1998, discloses compositions useful in the delivery of fragrances and flavorants. A method for preparing the compositions is disclosed: the active agent is mixed with the proteinoid of hydrolyzed vegetable protein solution and the proteinoid or modified hydrolyzed vegetable protein is precipitated out of the solution, thereby forming a microsphere containing the active agent. The product formed by the method in Milstein differs from the present invention in that the present invention adsorbs any liquid, oil or alcohol, while Milstein requires the microspheres to be made concurrent with placing the agent therein which is a handicap in that it reduces the usefulness of the Milstein invention. Also, the microsphere of Milstein is not as sturdy as the current invention and the aroma does not last nearly as long.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,055 issued to Arai, et al. on Dec. 15, 1998, discloses a process for making inorganic microspheres which comprises pulverizing a material by wet pulverization to obtain a slurry of a pulverized powder material, spraying the slurry to form liquid droplets, and heating the liquid droplets to fuse or sinter the powder material to obtain inorganic microspheres. These microspheres are discrete individual microbeads and cannot be utilized in the manner of the present invention. The microspheres of Arai can be used as a powder or an ingredient, but not as a deodorizing rock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,722 issued to Nacht, et al. on Feb. 16, 1999, shows ionic beads usefully for controlled release and adsorption. Active ingredients are released from the ionic polymer beads over an extended period of time such as when orally administered, or when applied to a keratinic material, typically human skin or hair, or when otherwise delivered to a target environment. Clearly, the ionic beads of Nacht are designed to deliver an active ingredient upon contact with some substance which releases their ionic bonds. These ionic beads would not be useful for room deodorants or absorption of oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,348 issued to Miller, et al. on Jul. 9, 1996, describes hollow borosilicate microspheres and a method of making them. The compositions of the sodium borosilicate starts with the preferred weight ratio of Na2O:SiO2:B2O3 between 1.0:2.5:0.2 and 1.0:3.22:0.5 for the starting material. The borosilicate microspheres of Miller are used in reflective paints and coatings, incorporated into molded plastic products, and f or use as thermal insulation, but not as delivery vehicles for scents or as adsorbent materials.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a method of making an artificial rock fragrance delivery system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The current invention is a method for making a pre-glass agglomeration that acts as a vector for fragrance delivery by utilizing fused, microspheres with calcium integrated into the spheres from an aqueous sol precursor. The artificial fragrance delivery system is also referred to herein as an artificial rock fragrance delivery system, because the pre-glass agglomeration resembles a rock or rock-like structure. The fragrance delivery system has an extended fragrance release time generally exceeding a year and a half. The pre-glass agglomeration uses microcapillary action to quickly uptake oils and alcohols to more than double the weight of the pre-glass agglomeration. Also, the slow release of a fragrance without any residual liquid escape is another advantageous quality of the instant pre-glass agglomeration invention. It is also possible to recharge or replenish the pre-glass agglomerations an unlimited number of times with additional fragrance oils/alcohols after the odor fades. The pre-glass agglomerations can also be molded into a variety of shapes using conventional vacuum applications to maintain the integrity of the resulting molded shape.
The pre-glass agglomerations with fragrance can be used for aromatherapy crock pots or boilers. They may also be dipped in flammable oils and used as incense or candle wicks. The pre-glass agglomerations can be used as room or facility fragrances, to counteract pungent odors, and may be colored or dyed as desired.
The pre-glass agglomerations can also be used for various filtration applications. For example, they can be used for anionic and cationic separation by modification of the metal groups in order to bind salts from brine discharge in desalinization plants to economically reduce salt content. The pre-glass agglomerations can be used for separation filters for chemical processes such as removal of chlorine or sulfates from stacks. The surfaces, internal and external, of the pre-glass agglomerations can be modified by various acylations or substitutions to provide functional groups which can aid in separations, chemical collections and catalysis. Additional separation methods include the use of the rocks in saline/petroleum separation with for example oil spills.
There are numerous other uses as well. They can be used as low weight buoyancy control devices due to their extremely low density, and utilized as heat insulation and/or fire-resistant filler material. Also, they can be used as insect repellent by soaking the pre-glass agglomeration, having increased borate content, in citronella, lavender or other repellant. Sodium bicarbonate can be adsorbed by these rocks to produce fizzing in an essential oil bath. Naked or untreated pre-glass agglomerations can be used to adsorb various airborne chemical vapors, for example in nail salons and urethane production facilities.
Additionally, prior to high temperature processing, the powder may be applied to various fabrics in order to achieve waterproofing characteristics. Thermal and sound insulation benefits also result. It is notable that in order to achieve flexibility from the coated fabric it is necessary to incorporate various drying control chemical additives. The treated fabric is excellent for aeronautical applications such as the insulation barrier between the fuselage and the exterior of airplanes. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method of making an agglomeration of pre-glass material that has exceptional absorption qualities, and is dry to the touch once dried and removed from the fluid to be adsorbed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of making an agglomeration of pre-glass material that can adsorb oils and other lipophilic substances readily without significant mess. It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of making an agglomeration of pre-glass material that can adsorb alcohol-based liquids readily. Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of making an agglomeration of pre-glass material that after absorption of an aromatic oil/alcohol-based substance will release the fragrance of the adsorbed substance over an extended period of time. It is an object of the invention to provide a method of making improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes. These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification.